Frieza's Elite
are a faction of soldiers representing the strongest members of the Frieza Force under the command of Emperor Frieza. Frieza is the self-proclaimed "Galactic Emperor" who spends hundreds of years controlling an interplanetary empire who ruled over 70% of Universe 7 before his death in Age 764. Biography Frieza's Elite make their debut with the remnants of the Saiyan Army, first through Raditz, who is sent to Earth to investigate the planet's status and recover his brother Kakarot. However, Raditz makes no mention of Frieza, instead simply citing that the Saiyans are responsible for planet broking. Raditz's superiors Nappa and Vegeta show up not long after to attack Earth. Raditz is killed by Piccolo, Nappa is killed by Vegeta, while Vegeta defects from the army. It is not until the episode "Held Captive" that the universal threat Frieza poses is first described. Frieza's aides are Zarbon and Dodoria, who each act as his closest advisers and military commanders. In the special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, both Zarbon and Dodoria oversaw the destruction of the Saiyan race, with Zarbon suggesting the Saiyans be eliminated before they form a rebellion, and Dodoria participating in the extermination of one of the most powerful Saiyan platoon. The two are brought by Frieza on the mission to Namek along with one other elite soldier Cui, as well as a few other mid-level soldiers, such as Appule and Napple are also part of the Namek invasion force. Napple is killed by a Namekian warrior, and Vegeta executes Cui, Dodoria, Appule and Zarbon on Namek, although initially a transformation used by the latter gets the best of the Saiyan and capture him for Frieza. The Ginyu Force are also among the elite employed by Frieza, serving as a High-Level Executive Class team, and are among the strongest of soldiers within Frieza's empire - with their captain Ginyu acting as the right-hand man of Frieza himself. They were all eventually wiped out by Vegeta, aside from Bonyu. A group of elite soldiers simply referred to as Frieza's Subordinates are brought by Frieza and Cold during their invasion of Earth but all are wiped out by Future Trunks. The brother duo Abo and Kado are also shown to be executives of Frieza's empire in the 2008 film Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, a large remnant faction of Frieza's empire led by Sorbet revived Frieza and attacked Earth to gain revenge against the Saiyans. Those under Sorbet and Frieza's command included the elite soldiers Shisami, Tagoma (who himself later briefly became Frieza's right-hand man) and Chidoru. The combatants were all killed by Frieza, while Sorbet was killed by Vegeta. Frieza's Honor Guard were the most elite soldiers in Frieza's army and served directly under the command of Frieza and Cold. The guards appeared in Dragon Ball Super: Broly. In Dragon Ball Online, these guard troops survived the falling apart of Frieza's empire, and attempted to invade Earth in Age 820, and later joined the Time Breakers in an attempt to once more revive Frieza himself. In Broly, Broly and Paragus were added as additional elites within Frieza's forces. However Paragus was killed by Frieza himself and Broly defected. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Xenoverse'' The Future Warrior can train under Captain Ginyu and if they complete his training Frieza will appear in Toki Toki City allowing them to train under Frieza himself and upon completing Frieza's training he will appoint them as a member of his Honor Guard though permits them to continue with their Time Patrol duties as it would be disadvantageous for Frieza were history to be destroyed. ''Xenoverse 2'' The Future Warrior can work under two different incarnations of Frieza, one as an Time Patrol Academy Instructor and the other existing in a Time Rift anomaly created by Distorted Time Egg Towa had tricked a combatant into bringing aboard Frieza's Spaceship. The Future Warrior goes under cover as a new recruit along with several Time Patrollers, joining Frieza Force to investigate the cause. The Warrior must work their way up the ranks of the organization. In the rift, it is shown that Frieza permits his aids Zarbon and Dodoria to maintain their own factions using the infighting between his aids to weed out weakness from his ranks as well as encourage his subordinates to grow stronger in order to survive. The warrior can help their chosen faction defeat the other faction causing the aide they chose to serve to gain more prestige while Frieza forces the other to work among the rank and file members as a way to earn his respect with the understanding they will not get a second chance. Eventually the Warrior can challenge the aide they serve under and defeat them to gain Frieza's favor, though they and Frieza will spare the defeated aide who is not mad as they gain prestige due to the warrior having served under them and watch their progress as they rise thru the ranks. Eventually, they are allowed to join the Ginyu Force before proving themselves to be stronger than the entire Ginyu Force which causes them to catch the eye of both Frieza and Cooler. Cooler hopes to recruit them to his forces while Frieza hopes to keep them as one of his top ranking subordinates. If the warrior chooses to stay with Frieza, they become Frieza's top aide and assist him in training in order to combat his brother for control of the universe, assisting Frieza in acquiring his Golden Frieza form and then confronting Cooler alongside him, resulting in Frieza's victory which ensures Frieza's dominance as Galactic Emperor. However, if the Future Warrior is of the Frieza Race they can challenge Frieza or Cooler if they selected him, for control over Universe 7. They defeat Frieza, though Frieza permits them to rule for the time being as they are a member of his race who Frieza sees as a worthy rival though plans to grow stronger and defeat them one day. Additionally, Frieza and Cooler assist the new Galactic Emperor in acquiring their Turn Golden form to ensure they remain in control as both brothers seek to defeat them one day though for the time being they consider the Warrior a member of the Frieza Clan, ensuring their family remains the Strongest in Space. During Frieza's Siege on Conton City the Frieza Force from the rift timeline invades Conton City, though they apparently originate from earlier within said timeline as no mention is made of the Frieza Race Future Warrior becoming Emperor and they are viewed as still subordinate to Frieza regardless of race, though the Frieza Force members consider them a traitor for siding with the Time Patrol unaware they were an undercover agent. However, this does not effect the warrior's standing within the rift timeline itself. In addition to training under Frieza, the warrior in can train under Dodoria, Zarbon, and Captain Ginyu as Instructors. Cooler will also seek to train the Future Warrior in order to make them his subordinate, though they can train under both brothers if they choose to. Frieza even encourages the Warrior to train under Goku in the hopes of using them to acquire information on his enemy such as weaknesses Frieza could exploit to his advantage and even admires their willingness to train under different instructors in order to grow stronger as Frieza notes his own pride is to great to allow him to do the same. However, he will order them not to upset Beerus while they are training under him, permitting it only because Beerus recognizes the Warrior's potential. It should be noted that the Future Warriors in both games are not truly loyal to Frieza's Elite and only go along with it as part of their Time Patrol duties and training, though Frieza and his underlings consider them to be part of the organization. ''FighterZ'' ;Super Warrior Arc Frieza, Sorbet, Ginyu Force, and Nappa are revived by Android 21 and cloned. Frieza and his henchmen form a less stable alliance with Cell with Frieza proving Cell information on 21 though they do not join forces against 21 which allows her to defeat and consume them easily, though she is ultimately destroyed by the Z Fighters. ;Enemy Warrior Arc Frieza, Sorbet, Ginyu Force, and Nappa are revived by Android 21 and cloned. Frieza recruits Nappa and the Ginyu Force after he is linked with a human soul which Frieza and his soldiers must link with to access their power which is being suppressed by waves that effect those with high power levels. Frieza and his elites end up forming an alliance with Cell who also desires revenge on both the Z Fighters and Android 21. However, Frieza treats Cell as more of a partner than subordinate while his men tend to dislike Cell viewing him as disrespectful and a potential enemy, though work alongside him as long as Frieza wills it. At the insistence of the soul inside Frieza, Frieza and Cell are eventually forced to declare a truce with the Z Fighters in order to combat the threat posed by 21, which both sides accept albeit begrudgingly due to their past history while Gotenks and Majin Buu are more willingly to go along with it due to being less familiar with the villains and their past evil actions. Frieza eventually realizes that the clones are a temporary food source for 21 and the alliance decide targeting them is the best why to lure out 21 in addition to preventing her from growing any strong through consuming clones. This angers 21, who targets the heroes and villains due to both her anger and hunger. They have Bulma use her machine to counteract to waves at maximum output in hopes of regaining their full strength though it only works on Frieza, Cell, and Goku leaving their allies weakened and unable to fight, though Goku, Frieza, and Cell destroy 21 with a combined Energy Wave. However with 21's defeat, Frieza and Cell call an end to their truce with the Z Fighters though Cell remains allied with Frieza and his soldiers. The results of their conflict with the Z Fighters is not shown. Members Notable members *Frieza - Leader *Ginyu - High Level Executive-Class''Daizenshuu 7, 1996, Frieza's right-hand man, Ginyu Force captain *Jeice - High Level Executive-Class, Ginyu Force sub-captain *Burter - High Level Executive-Class, Ginyu Force member *Recoome - High Level Executive-Class, Ginyu Force member *Guldo - High Level Executive-Class, Ginyu Force member *Bonyu - High Level Executive-Class *Zarbon - Aide, commander *Dodoria - Aide, commander *Cui - Elite combatant *Napple - Mid-level combatant *Appule - Mid-level combatant *Frieza's Subordinates - Elite combatants *Abo and Kado - High Level Executive-Class *Tagoma - Elite New Frieza Army combatant, commander candidate *Shisami - Elite New Frieza Army combatant, fleet manager *Raditz - Mid-level Saiyan Army combatant *NappaDragon Ball FighterZ, 2018 - Mid-level Saiyan Army combatant *Vegeta - Elite Saiyan Army combatant; deserted *King Vegeta - Saiyan Army leader *Paragus - Saiyan Army lieutenant, Broly's handler *Broly - Elite combatant; deserted *Frieza's Honor Guard *Wada - Honor Guard leader *Compression-01 - Honor Guardsman *Bomb King Nobel - Honor Guardsman Other *King ColdDragon Ball Collectible Card Game, 2008 *Cooler (what-if only)"The Cosmic Emperor" what-if scenario in ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, 2005 *Meta-Cooler *Future Warrior - Frieza's Student, Honor Guardsman''Dragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 *Future Warrior - Frieza's Student, Elite Recruit, High Level Executive-Class, Commander, Aide, Galactic Emperor (Frieza Race only)Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Team attacks *Life-Risking Blow! (Combatants) *Blind Meteor (Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria) *Cracker Formation (Frieza & Captain Ginyu) *Cold Family Power (Frieza & King Cold) *Ghost King (Frieza & King Cold) *Freeze Storm (Frieza & Cooler) *DUAL Supernova (Frieza & Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2)) **DUAL Supernova (Cooler) (Cooler & Future Warrior) *DUAL Milky Cannon (Ginyu & Future Warrior) *DUAL Elegant Blaster (Zarbon & Future Warrior) *DUAL Dodoria Launcher (Dodoria & Future Warrior) Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Elite de Freeza ca:Elit d'en Freezer es:Élite de Freezer Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Factions * Category:Villains Category:Galactic Frieza Army